Misc InuYasha
by I-am-Naraku-to-you
Summary: Misc. InuYasha things that I've come up with!
1. The Yogi Bear Song

**The Yogi Bear Song, InuYasha Style!**

Author's Note: This is from my camp so I don't think you've heard it before but if you have, great!

I got a friend that you don't have, InuYasha! InuYasha! I got friend that you don't have, InuYasha. InuYasha InuYasha I got friend that you don't have, InuYasha

He has a little friend Shippou! Shippou! He has a little Shippou. Shippou Shippou. He has a little friend Shippou

He has a girlfriend Kagome! Kagome! He has a girlfriend Kagome. Kagome Kagome. He has a girlfriend Kagome

They all have an enemy, Naraku! Naraku! They all have an enemy, Naraku. Naraku Naraku. They all have and enemy, Naraku

They all live in Japan, Japan! Japan! They all live in Japan, Japan. Japan Japan. They all live in Japan, Japan!


	2. The True Story Of The 3 Little Pigs

Disclaimer's Note: Nope, don't own InuYasha.

The True Japanese Story Of The 3 "Little Pigs"

Once upon a time there liv- wait wait wait! That's not it! That's the fairy tale. I'll tell you the real story.

Long ago in Japan's Sedai Jidei period around 1500s or so there were 3 little houses. Inside there lived 1 person in each house. Now they weren't your normal everyday peasants. In the first house, a young teenage girl from modern times lived inside. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. In the next house, there lived a Demon Slayer and her name was Sango. In the last house, there lived a cocky half demon. He was very stubborn and always wanted things his was. Now his name was InuYasha.

They were all the very best of friends. There was a rumor going around that InuYasha and Kagome had a secret crush on each other. There was another one that Sango liked a young monk who was traveling the country named Miroku.

Kagome was the reincarnation of InuYasha's girlfriend who had died 50 years ago. Her name was Kikyou, but lately, a witch named Urasuea had brought her back to life.

Sango was the last demon slayer since Naraku killed her family and sent a bunch of demons to they're village and destroyed it. Naraku now has Sango's brother named Kohaku. She got him back once but then they lost him.

InuYasha wants to kill Naraku because he put him and Kikyou against one another. He also killed Kikyou for the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel Of Four Souls, but Naraku didn't get the Sacred Jewel because Kikyou stopped him and then pinned InuYasha to a tree for 50 years. Once Kagome freed InuYasha from the tree she took the Shikon No Tama, which was in her body, into her care. But a crow demon got it and ate it. Kagome killed the crow but she broke the jewel into hundreds of pieces.

One sunny little day, a big ugly demon appeared. He pounded his fist on Kagome's door. "Let me in! I am hungry I want to eat a little human!"

"Never!" cried Kagome, "Not for all the sacred jewel shards in the entire world!"

"Then I'll have to break this door! And come inside and eat you all up!" He banged and he pounded and he did everything to break down the door. Boom! The whole house collapsed.

"Oh no! Now I have to go to Sango's house!" Kagome said as she ran to her very best friends house. "Sango Sango! A demon is coming to eat us!" She yelled as she ran inside.

"He can't come in here!" Sango said as the demon pounded now on her door.

"Let me in! I am hungry I want to eat the little humans inside!" He yelled as he knocked as hard as he could on her door.

"Never!" cried Sango, "Not for all the sacred jewel shards in the entire world!"

"Then I'll have to break this door! And come inside and eat you all up!" He banged and he pounded and he did everything to break down the door. Boom! The whole house collapsed.

"InuYasha will help us." Sango said as they ran next door. "InuYasha InuYasha! A demon is coming to eat us!" They yelled as they ran inside.

"He can't come in here!" InuYasha said as the demon pounded on his door.

"Let me in! I am hungry I want to eat the little humans along with the little half breed inside!" He yelled as he knocked as hard as he could on InuYasha's door.

"Never!" cried InuYasha, "Not for all the sacred jewel shards in the entire world!"

"Then I'll have to break this door! And come inside and eat you all up!" He banged and he pounded and he did everything to break down the door. Boom! The whole house collapsed.

"Okay, that's it you're going down." InuYasha said as he pulled out his sword, the Tetsusagia. He jumped up and cut that demon in half.

"Oh no! How could I lose to a half breed?" The demon said his final words as he fell to the ground.

"Hey Sango, why couldn't you kill the demon yourself instead of bother me?" InuYasha asked as he put Tetsusagia on his shoulder and turned to her.

"I, didn't, have my boomerang, at, the time?" Sango stuttered.

"Oh sure, its only sitting in the rubble of your house!" InuYasha yelled as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm going to rebuild my house, see ya InuYasha and thanks." Sango said as she head back towards her house.

"InuYasha, I have to say thank you, you've saved me so many times since we first met. I guess I owe you." Kagome said.

"Yea that's right you owe me! I can't always save you all the time." InuYasha yelled at Kagome but by now Kagome was used to it.

"Will this do?" Kagome asked as she gave him a kiss him on the cheek. "Well lets go rebuild our house too!" Kagome pulled on his arm.

InuYasha felt his cheeks go red as he yelled, "Our house?"

"Fine then! Our house**s **then!" Kagome yelled back.

"Feh, whatever." InuYasha said as he took Kagome's hand and walked back to where the rubble of their houses were was and began to work.

See? That's the real story of The 3 Little "Pigs." Japanese style. The end.

That is so not the story the real story goes like this once upon- I don't think they want to hear the story, they've probably heard it like a thousand times!

The End

(For real this time)

Author's End Note: This was made when I still liked Kagome enough to have InuYasha and her relationship go somewhere. I'm still an InuYasha and Kikyou supporter!

InuYasha X Kikyou 4ever!


	3. Kanna's Other Side

Author's Quick Note: Its really crappy but its kinda funny. I got this idea in the bath tub!

Naraku: . . . we really needed to know that?

Ari: Yep!

Naraku: I'll kill you!

Ari: Too late! Kanna killed you first! 'laughs'

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Naraku, Kanna or InuYasha for that matter!

**Kanna's Other Side**

"Kanna, come here" Naraku ordered. Kanna walked into the room without so much as a second thought. "Let me see Kagura." He commanded.

Kanna was sick of him always saying do this or that to her but she stayed silent. She saw what he had done to Kagura. She used her powers once again to spy on her younger sister.

"Let me see what InuYasha is doing." This was it. It was now or never. Kanna stopped. "I said show me InuYasha!" Naraku said raising his voice.

"No." Kanna said.

"What?" He yelled.

"I will not do it." She said slowly gaining emotion to her voice. He slapped her hard against the face causing her to fall over. "Let me ask again, let me see InuYasha." Kanna slowly sat up and began to use her powers again. Though this time the mirror began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked as he began to glow as well. A blue light slowly came from him, his soul was being sucked out. "Kanna, I will kill you!" He yelled falling to one knee. Soon the orb was fully locked inside the mirror for all of time.

Kanna smiled as she set the mirror next to Naraku's lifeless body and walked out of the castle, free forever.


End file.
